


Got the Job

by DeathDaisy



Series: Claire Skye [2]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Broken, Broken Bones, Cookies, Cooking, F/M, Fun, Healing, Living, between chapter 13 - 14, damon getting a job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 09:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2224587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathDaisy/pseuds/DeathDaisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damon goes to an open casting...and gets the job?<br/>*making friends universe*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Got the Job

Claire hobbled down the stairs with no help, much the her mother's chagrin,

"Claire!" Anne said, disappointment lacing her words,

"you cant expect me to stay on bed rest!" the grey eyed diva blurted out, staying supported on one crutch.

At least her fractured foot healed.

"sit down" Anne scolded, taking by her heavily casted arm, sitting her on the cream colored sofa before making her was back around the kitchen isle, back to what she was doing,

"whatcha cookin'? Claire asked, sulking on the sofa,

"lasagna" Anne said with a small laugh,

Seeing one's daughter all banged up wasn't new to Anne, oh no it wasn't. it was just seeing her as a lost child what ran a shiver down her spine. That she wasn't only banged up, from a car accident never the less,

But broken, heavily casted, was what sat heavily on the grown woman's heart.

"yum" the toned brunette said, fiddling around with the tips of her hair with her good hand

A few knocks sounded through the house, before the door swinging open revealing the raven haired man,

"good afternoon" he chirped with unusual perkiness, "Anne, you look amazing " he complemented, walking around the kitchen isle ,

"thanks" Anne chirped right back, catching him in a sort of hug which he returned,

"Claire, nice trainings" he said, a smile-smirk never leaving his face,

Claire looked down at her loosely fitting grey pants with baby-blue polka dots, and her baby-blue tank top,

"gee thanks"

"you're very welcome" he said back, acting completely obvious to the sarcasm, coating her words, "you look pale"

Claire rolled her eyes again, "and you seem really perky"

"I wouldn't exactly call it perky, but eh" he shrugged, plopping down on the sofa next the her casted leg,

"something good happened, Damon?" Anne asked,

"I got the part" he grinned,

"what part?" Claire turned her head to him,

"he went to an open cast call, remember dear?" Anne stated to her daughter before running out the front door saying something about her flowers drying up.

"you're becoming an actor" the brunette raised her eyebrows,

"what? I'm a vampire, let me live a little" he smirked,

"what if people start recognizing you and – "

"calm down, such a Stefan, I'll deal with it as it comes" he smirked, crossing his legs,

Claire poked her tongue in her cheek "are you sure you didn't compel yourself a part?"

"your lack of faith in my acting skills offends me," he crossed his arms,

Claire steadied her glare onto him, and in no time he began squirming in his seat, "alrighty, time for some vampire blood in your system"

The brunette sighed, she was using him, and she knew it. But he was the one who 'caused it in the first place, so she just had to suck it up and lock pity and sympathy in the backroom.

 


End file.
